


Codex Entry

by ThePrairieNerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Codex Entry, F/M, Pregnant Lavellan, lots of commas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrairieNerd/pseuds/ThePrairieNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan finds herself pregnant, and she and her bestest spirit buddy Cole leave Skyhold so she can give birth with her clan. Told from the point of view of a slightly cantankerous old midwife. My first fic in years so be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codex Entry

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am really wordy. I'm sorry. I tried to tone it down but it's hard. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first part. Second part to come later.

From the journal of one Ms. Lisbeth, midwife.

[15th Haring, 9:42 Dragon]

It’s been a horrid winter thus far. One of the worst winters Hambleton has seen I imagine, and I’ve seen a good deal many winters. It’s colder then a well diggers arse and the snow on the ground has about reached up to my hips. Not the sort of conditions an expecting mother would be seen traveling in. And yet, tonight there was a knock on my door. I almost didn’t hear it what with the wind rattling the walls of this damned old house.

She’s an elven woman, can’t be more then twenty-five. And she’s heavy with child; I’d wager she has a week or two at the most. I know what my neighbors think of elves, and I know I will probably be getting an earful from Gertrude later, but I couldn’t send the poor girl away. Not in this weather.

Don’t know if I can say the same for her traveling companion though. Pale, mousy looking fellow. Can’t hardly see his face what with that silly hat he refuses to take off. It’s not just his looks though. Young man just seems… odd. I wonder if he’s the father? Maker forgive me for saying this, but I almost hope not.

At any rate, I have them both warming up by the fire. I’m going to get the spare room ready. Child looks like she hasn’t slept in a real bed in weeks.

[A later addition to the same entry]

Her name is Aisling and the young man’s name is Cole. And no, he is not the father. 

Thank the Maker.

[16th Haring, 9:42 Dragon]

The girl, Aisling, claims to be one of the Dalish and was returning to her clan near Wycome to give birth. They had hoped to make it there before winter, but foul weather had delayed them. They were on their way to Markham when they got caught in that blizzard.

I have no real reason to doubt her story, but if she is Dalish as she claims then why isn’t her face painted like the rest of her kind? I was under the impression that all Dalish did that. Some sort of coming of age thing. I suppose it doesn’t really matter. She seems to be a fine young woman and makes for pleasant company. That companion of hers isn’t so bad either, even if I wish he would stop staring at me.

Maker, what is wrong with the lad?

[17th Haring, 9:42 Dragon]

Now that she is well thawed, from galavanting in the snow and ice (oh, you can be sure I gave her a right tongue lashing for being so foolish) young Aisling seems insistent upon helping out around the house. I told her it was not necessary, but she was adamant that she be of some use if she was to intrude upon my privacy so. I tried to tell the girl that it was no trouble at all, that it was, in fact, my job as local midwife. She seems to me like the sort of person who, once they get their mind set, cannot be so easily swayed for she would hear none of it. Eventually I relented. Not that I’m complaining: my house has never been tidier. I imagine my floors would have been clean enough to eat off of if false labor pains hadn’t frightened her into a much-needed rest. I made her promise not to over exert herself for the time being. We’ll see how long it lasts.

Cole seems to want to help as well. I caught him rearranging the books in my bookcase. When I asked him what he was doing, he nearly jumped a foot out of his skin. He looked at me and said he was organizing the books by category, then author, just like I always wanted. 

How in Andraste’s name could he have known that?

I must have said as much, for he then got the strangest look on his face and said, and I quote, “Rainy days, cold and wet outside, but warm and dry inside the cottage. Written word littering the floor. Can never find anything. Why can’t I be more organized, like my mother?”

As if that were answer enough he turned around and continued his shelving. Strange boy. But I suppose he can be as strange as he likes as long as he keeps up the good work. 

[20th Haring, 9:42 Dragon]

Today I finally worked up the courage to ask Aisling about the jawbone she wears around her neck. She told me, matter-of-factly that it’s from a wolf. I laughed and said I suspected as much but that doesn’t explain why she feels the need to wear the thing. She held it up at eye level and stared at it for a bit, some sort of inner conflict briefly displayed across her face. She’s asked herself that as well, it seems.

It belonged to the father, she told me after a while. A parting gift. Said she found it on her pillow the night he left. It’s obviously not the only thing he left behind; her swollen belly is proof of that. But I kept that to myself. Men are right bastards.

I should not have pried. 

TBA

**Author's Note:**

> I think Solas would have left his wolf mandible for Lavellan as a parting gift. Also, I made Cole more of a human, which is why she could see him rearranging her books like a nerd. I imagine he falls back in old habits somtimes and forgets people can see him. Awkward feeding fun times (Cole learns to eat) to come in next chapter. Also birth stuff.


End file.
